


Kiss and Tell, Knot and Tell, Fuck and Tell

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta Dynamics, Beta Peter, Biting, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Dead Erica, Dead Lydia, Emotions, Grief Sex, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Sex Talk, angsty bits, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of one-shots because I'm not making another series. Each chapter deals with separate groupings, mostly couples, all having sex. Seriously there is no plot here, just sex and emotions and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott & Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> So I edited the tags and whatnot to exclude the Derek/Peter and Derek/Peter/Papa Hale pairings cause those are going into their own separate story...

Scott and Stiles were fucking in Stiles' bed while the Sheriff was working the night shift. They had spent over an hour building up to this, their second orgasms and they were both close and ready to cum.

As Scott's thrusts became erratic he began begging, "Can I knot you baby?! PLEASE! STILES! Can I knot you?!"

Five times out of ten Stiles would say no, because for him the whole process of being "tied" to his boyfriend/best friend/lover/husband/brother/mate for half an hour was unappealing at best and torture at worst. Not being able to really move wasn’t the greatest thing for a fidgety, Adderall-using ADHD-sufferer.

But sometimes like tonight, Stiles craved that unique closeness that being knotted to Scott brings them. He needed to feel that extra ounce of togetherness to recover from the shitty day he'd had and to wipe away the memories of the latest "big bad".

"Yeah Scotty, knot me! Do it! I wanna feel it inside me! I want all of you inside me!" Stiles' voice rose as he felt Scott push his knot against his rim with each thrust almost punching through but not quite. "DO IT SCOTT! Give me your knot! BREED ME SCOTTY! I want your pups! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME!"

With just a couple more thrusts Scott did just that: he thrusted his knot into his mate and almost completely stilled as he unloaded inside his mate.

"Ahhhhh! FUCK! Thank you Stiles! THANK YOU!" Scott babbled. For Scott, cumming without knotting is great, but cumming while knotting is the best. Knotting his mate made Scott feel complete, whole, and made his orgasms that much stronger, fuller, and last longer. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…"

Stiles swiveled his hips pressing Scott's knot in that special place inside as he jerked himself off. Stiles was so hard and so ready to cum and so frustrated when his orgasm wouldn’t come. He groaned in frustration, "Uuuuggggghhhh, fuck Scott! I need…! FUCK! Scott…" Stiles bit his lower lip really wishing he didn’t have to ask for what he wanted. Wishing that he could get off without it, but realizing that tonight there would be no second cumming without it. "Scott! BITE ME! As a human! PLEASE! SCOTTY! For me! Please! BITE ME! I need…NEED IT! PLEASE!"

Scott never could refuse Stiles nowadays at least, and he couldn’t not bite his mate, but with his orgasm still ripping through him and pumping out of him, his control wasn’t the best. But for Stiles he made it happen though every instinct in his body demanded he bite Stiles for real, give him The Bite, to turn him and truly make them mates. He fought back his fangs and leaned down and bit Stiles on the neck, which was just enough for Stiles to cum like a freight train on the bed beneath him.

"FUCK! FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK! FUCK! FUCK!! FUUUUCCCCKKKK! SCOTT!!! SCOOOOOOOOTT!" Stiles yelled as his orgasm forced its way out and he whimpered a little as his body tensed and then gloriously released while Scott licked at the bite he just gave his mate wanting to heal it for him, wanting it off of him. He really didn’t like marking his mate like that: with scars and wounds. Stiles smelling like Scott was enough to sate Scott's wolf, he didn’t feel the need to scratch him up or bite him or any of that, and Scott was a little perturbed that his mate had asked him to do that.

When Stiles' body had calmed down and he laid down flat on the bed beneath Scott, Scott laid his body against Stiles' and began nuzzling the back of Stiles' head Scott's signal that he needed to talk about something.

Stiles groaned knowing what Scott was going to ask, but wishing sometimes that they didn’t have to use words. Words get Stiles in trouble.

"Stiles?"

"Hm?"

Scott kept nuzzling, "Lately…You’ve been…Uh…Why do you want me to bite you…during sex?"

Beating around the bush wasn’t really Scott's style he needed to know something and flat out asks about it. Direct is what he is. Stiles really wished he could fidget right about now, fidget and evade and not have to feel Scott's hot body on top of him essentially pinning him down. Scott knew on some level that asking Stiles while they were tied together was a little unfair, but it was one of the few times Scott could be one hundred percent sure that Stiles wouldn’t lie or evade or confuse him. Something about being knotted to Scott made Stiles tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, which was probably another reason why Stiles didn’t always let Scott do it to him.

"Stiles, why? Please tell me!"

Rolling his eyes wishing Scott's knot didn’t somehow make this the truth-telling hour… _The Truth-telling Hour, brought to you by Scott's knot! Scott's sexy, Wolf knot that makes Stiles his sex slave! See it for yourself folks…nothing like it in the rest of the world…Scott's Knot!_... _Buy one for your mate, make them tell the truth no matter how embarrassing or awful or shameful or hurtful or—_

Stiles was pulled out of his mental wanderings by Scott lifting Stiles' head with his hand and nuzzling Stiles' face and kissing him gently, but firmly. Scott knew in an instant that the reason Stiles was being quiet was because the answer would hurt them both, but Scott needed to know in order to fix it.

Pulling his lips away from a reluctant Stiles who would’ve rather spent the next half hour kissing his mate, than talking, but Scott could be so focused sometimes, especially when his knot was involved. _Stupid knot!_ "I just…I needed…I needed it to hurt. Not like a lot! I'm not a masochist or anything ya know! Stiles and pain do not go together! No sir! But…I don’t know…today at school was just…shitty…and dealing with the "big bad" this week just made me…made me wanna hurt a little…"

Scott was confused, but let Stiles keep rambling. "…Because …because…" Stiles bowed his head ashamed of what he was about to admit, knowing Scott wouldn’t take it well. "…Because its all my fault…"

"What are you talking about Stiles?" Scott whispered with worry in his voice which Stiles thought was worse than if Scott had been angry or judgmental.

"Everything's my fault! Everything shitty that has ever happened to us is my fault! I made you go out that night! I made us look for Laura's dead body! I made us do that Scott! It's my fault you got bitten! Its my fault that we have to deal with "big bads" instead of just worrying about school and dating and--"

Again Scott interrupted Stiles by kissing him, fiercer this time, almost too hard. "Stop…that…Stiles…stop…punishing… yourself…" Scott said between sloppy kisses.

Stiles pulled his head away and shook it fighting tears he hadn’t realized were there. "No!" He yelled his voice quivering. "No! It's my fault! It's all my fault! Scott!"

Scott put his hand over Stiles' mouth and shushed him until Stiles stopped fighting and quieted down. "Shhhhhh, Stiles… Listen to me! It is not your fault that I got bitten…I chose to hide from your father…I chose to stay behind…Me, Stiles. I did that… And you know what? I'm glad I did."

Stiles shook his head to disagree with Scott. "Yeah, yeah I am, I'm glad! Glad because now I've got the best mate in the world! Right here…You're mine Stiles. You ~~were~~ are my best friend in the whole world and my brother and now I get to have you as my mate? My one true mate? That’s a gift Stiles…You're my gift…The Bite…you know I hated it at first…I just wanted to be normal… but now that I'm an Alpha…"

Scott began kissing Stiles' temple and hair trying to calm his now crying mate. "Now that I have you… I'm happy. I didn’t think I could ever be happy as a wolf. Especially not since Allison, but…with you its not so bad…you make me feel right…strong… you mean everything to me Stiles…everything…the only thing that’s your fault is how happy you make me…and I don’t care how corny or stupid or lame that sounds! YOU make ME HAPPY! OK?!" Scott sighed and lowered his head to nuzzle his mate's shoulder. His nurturing instinct overwhelming him as Stiles continued to cry, his noises muffled by Scott's hand.

"Stiles? Stiles, I'm gonna take my hand away but…but if you start talking crazy again its going right back over your mouth ok?" Stiles nodded as Scott continued, "I don’t care how snotty or wet your face gets if you start blaming yourself again I'm gonna kiss you 'til you understand how much you mean to me…ok?"

Stiles nodded again and reached for a Kleenex from his bedside table. For a moment he thought about how he used to use that box of Kleenex to clean up after jerking off alone, but now he mainly used it to wipe the snot off his face and the tears from his eyes. Ever since they had lost Erica and Lydia, Stiles was way more emotional and weepy. No one could blame him. He and Lydia had become good close friends, and he and Erica had too before they died. Not to mention that Erica had been pack, family and losing Erica had ruined Boyd too and even though Stiles wasn’t a werewolf, he could still feel Boyd's grief and loneliness, making his own grief worse. Stiles felt everything.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I haven’t been strong! I'm sorry that I haven’t been a good mate and help you take care of the pack and I'm…" In all fairness Scott had warned Stiles about blaming himself and so intense Scott-kissing-Stiles took place. Scott didn’t let up his kissing until Stiles let himself respond and join in, that’s when Scott knew he was back.

He kept up this kissing until he was sure Stiles wouldn’t start up again, then he pulled away to talk some more. "Stiles I love you…and I want you to be happy…I want to give you everything…but I can't…I can't keep biting you…I don’t have the control…I'll end up turning you if you keep asking for it…"

"I don’t want The Bite…"

"I know and that’s the thing…I don’t know that I can keep doing that for you…my wolf keeps wanting to turn you make you mine…"

"But I am yours…"

"Yeah I know…it doesn’t make human sense, but that’s where I am…I can't keep biting you…I can't keep hurting you…I can't be that for you. So if you want I'll…we…we can…" The next words refused to come out but Scott needed to say them, needed Stiles to understand that the sex-biting couldn’t keep happening. "We can find you…someone else…someone to make it hu--."

This time Stiles interrupted Scott with kisses, "No! NO! NO! NO!!! NO!!!" Stiles grabbed the back of Scott's head and pulled him into kisses that were more due to fear than to overwhelming passion. Stiles kept talking, "No! I don’t want anyone else touching me! No one but you Scott!"

Uncontrollably Scott's cock throbbed inside Stiles. Stiles gasped and kept talking, "You like that don’t you Scott…me being yours…so yours no one else can even touch me."

Scott gulped audibly, possessiveness was not his favorite wolf trait, but hearing Stiles refuse to have anyone else, shot little sparks all through Scott getting him ready for another fuck session.

"I don’t want anybody but you Scott. Only you. Always YOU. Damn Scott you feel good inside me! So hard for me!"

"Only you, Stiles. Always YOU!" Scott panted parroting back. "Need to move babe…can't be still…"

"Scott your knot…"

"I know! I'll make it so good for you! My knot rubbing against your prostate…gonna make you cum again Stiles…all from my knot…" Scott started swiveling his hips, putting pressure against Stiles' prostate like he promised. Moaning, Stiles clenched around him and Scott started nibbling on Stiles' ears and whispering into them. "FUCK, Stiles. The way you clench around me…Uh…love being inside you…GOD! Keep clenching Stiles and you'll make me cum again."

"Good." Was all Stiles said as they headed towards another orgasm. Stiles was willing to give up the pain thing as long as he could have everything from Scott. And Scott would give him everything, does give him everything. He holds nothing back from Stiles and Stiles takes it all, needs it. Stiles craves Scott more than he's craved anything, ever. He loves Scott and tells him so over and over again, as Scott milks another orgasm from him by playing with Stiles' nipples.

_Okay so its not biting…but it still feels DAMN GOOD! FUCK!..._


	2. Derek and Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Jackson have kinda angry, kinda pity sex and Derek has a moment of thought.

Derek had his arms around Jackson, squeezing, pinning Jackson's arms to his side, causing Jackson to fall on his front as Derek kept fucking him into the mattress.

"Who's my pretty beta? Who's my pretty beta?" Derek crooned into Jackson's ear.

"I AM!" Jackson yelled back unable to whisper as he was being fucked so hard his breath was being ripped from his body. "I AM!"

Derek meanwhile, kept whispering, kept cooing into his beta's ear. "That’s right…you’re my beta…my pretty little beta…" Derek's thrusts got deeper and harsher as his climax crept closer and closer. "All mine…say it…tell me your mine!"

"I'M YOURS! ALL YOURS! FUCK!! YOU’RE MY ALPHA! MY ALPHA!"

Derek grunted as he was starting to lose control, jack-hammering into Jackson with abandon. "That’s right! I'm your Alpha! ME! YOU obey ME RIGHT!?"

"RIGHT!! RIGHT!! AHHHH!!! FUUUUCKK!! ALPHA!!!!"

"I'm gonna knot you Jackson! Keep you smelling like me! MY PACK! MINE!"

"YOUR PACK!! YOURS!! I SWEAR!!! I SWEAR!!!" Jackson was in tears he hurt so much, yet felt so good at the same time. "YOU'RE MY ALPHA!! YOU!! DEREK!! FUCK!!!!"

Derek bit down on Jackson's shoulder as he forced his knot into his beta and unloaded in him. Jackson screamed as his orgasm hit him unawares and his cock that was smushed between him and the bed released his cum in time with his Alpha. His shoulder bled as Derek sucked on the wound, drinking his beta's blood causing Jackson to groan and cry harder.

Derek had felt his beta pulling away from him, leaning on Scott and Stiles for support after losing Lydia. But Derek couldn’t have that, he had lost Erica and Boyd but he wouldn’t lose Jackson too. So Derek gave Jackson what he knew Scott never could: pain and sex. With Scott mated to Stiles, Scott couldn’t use sex to keep his betas happy or loyal. Derek could. And sometimes when Isaac was lonely he would crawl in bed with his Alpha and practically beg to be knotted again. He needed the love, the completion he felt with his Alpha's knot inside him.

Isaac would smell of Boyd when he came in. Derek knew Isaac snuck out to be with Boyd, keep Boyd from hurting, pleasuring Boyd with his mouth since Boyd refused to go any further after losing Erica. Derek could be sweet with Isaac and sometimes he even kissed him when they were done.

But he never did that with Jackson. They never kissed when they were done. Derek would merely hold him until his knot deflated then he'd roll over and Jackson would eventually stop crying and get up and leave. There was no love there, just sex. And even the sex was just for show. _To show him who will be there for him…now that Lydia's gone…he still has to get off…and I won't let Isaac do that for him or Peter…Jackson is my beta…I bit him…he's my responsibility… besides he's hot, pretty… ~~even when he cries~~ …especially when he cries…_


	3. Isaac and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and rimming. That's it.

Isaac was being tongue fucked by Peter on Isaac’s bed. Isaac had had a nightmare, woke up screaming and crying, and Derek wasn’t there for Isaac to crawl into bed with, so enter a disgruntled, mussed Peter. Peter waltzed into the room as if he did so every night and began scenting Isaac, snotty-face and all.

Peter rubbed his scent all over Isaac and Isaac let him. Derek hadn’t expressly forbid any of his betas from having sex with each other, but Isaac knew Derek would prefer they came to him for that sort of thing. But Derek was gone this particular night and Isaac kept inhaling the next best scent: Peter. It was similar enough to Derek’s though vastly different at the same time, but it was still comforting for Isaac. 

As Isaac calmed down, Peter made to leave, but Isaac stopped him. "Please! Don’t…I…I can’t…" Isaac looked into Peter’s eyes pleadingly. After having a nightmare Isaac couldn’t sleep again alone, he needed company, he needed sex. Sex meant he was safe and was wanted and loved, sex with Derek meant he was pack and protected. Nothing and no one could hurt him anymore. In a flash Isaac started began wondering what sex with Peter would mean for him.

He hadn’t known Peter before Peter’s resurrection, but since then Peter had always been distant, removed from Derek and the other betas. Helpful when need be, when he could be persuaded to be, but otherwise he wasn’t one for affection. Which is why Isaac was surprised it was him who came to comfort him, though he belatedly remembered that Jackson had gone with Derek, so the only two in the house were him and Peter.

"What do you need Isaac?" Peter asked. Isaac wondered how he managed to sound worried and suggestive and detached all at the same time with the same tone.

"Well…Derek…usually he…and we…um fuck and then I…I can…"

"Do you need me to fuck you Isaac so you can sleep?" Peter asked somewhat pointedly, since Isaac had interrupted him while he slept. Isaac nodded, which led to his current situation: slowly being unraveled by Peter and his unnaturally long and talented tongue.

Isaac had thought that Peter would fuck him like Derek did, _a little warm up and in his dick goes…simple…direct…_ he hadn’t thought Peter would spend an eternity eating him out and tongue-fucking him. Isaac’s ass was in the air, his pajama bottoms around his thighs, his head and chest on the bed beneath him and Peter was behind him doing his thing. Isaac didn’t question it, he couldn’t, Peter kept flicking his tongue somewhere inside Isaac that made everything go away. Every thought vanished until Isaac wasn’t aware of time or anything else except Peter’s tongue.


	4. Boyd and Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introspective from Boyd's POV about life after Erica's death.

Boyd was heartbroken over Erica’s death. Survivor’s guilt clawed at him, ate him up, and left nothing but a Boyd-like suit of skin to wander through life. He and she had never really had the chance to do much of anything and now she was gone, taken from him, taken from the world way too soon. Boyd figured he would never get over losing her and he was mostly okay with that, resigned to being alone and dying someday soon. What he hadn’t counted on was Isaac’s refusal to let him go.

Though Boyd was technically in Scott’s pack and Isaac in Derek’s, Isaac still came around acting like they were still pack: hanging out, eating with, showering with, etc…Boyd almost found it annoying, except most of the time he didn’t. He appreciated Isaac’s attempts to fill the void, they were valiant. Doomed to fail, but valiant nonetheless. And if Boyd was being honest, which was his forte, he knew that he was most alive when he had Isaac sucking his cock like a pro.

Where Isaac had learned to suck cock like that was a mystery to Boyd since Derek wasn’t one for much foreplay. Derek was an anal kind of guy, blowjobs annoyed him like most everything else. He was too impatient to sit there and let anyone go at it, so…It wasn’t as if Scott and Stiles would let him do it to them, seeing as they were so tightly coupled. And Jackson had never given Isaac the time of day let alone let the kid suck him off. And Peter usually pretend there was no one else in the room even if there was a crowd of people, so Boyd doubted such a man would deign to let Isaac suck him off. So the mystery of Isaac’s skills went on.

He never asked Isaac directly or indirectly, he merely let the guy have at it. Boyd knew it was fucked up to let the kid blow him as often as he did because Boyd didn’t actually like him that way, but he enjoyed it too much to give it up. And he enjoyed precious little else in the world, so he let Isaac blow him almost every time they were alone together.

Isaac was always eager for it, it seemed and Boyd didn’t have the wherewithal to tell him not now. He would simply whip out his dick and let Isaac play with it until Boyd came, usually down Isaac’s throat. Isaac seemed to like his taste and Boyd liked the feel of Isaac’s hair as he bobbed up and down. Thos soft curls between his fingers were nothing like Erica’s besides being blonde like them and Boyd hated blondes nowadays besides the one he let suck him off of course. Jackson on the other hand had always been easy to hate, so Boyd indulged himself.

Sometimes while Isaac blew him Boyd would watch the kid work his magic and be bowled over with how beautiful Isaac looked while he did it. Not because it was his dick going into Isaac’s mouth or anything dirty, he just meant that Isaac always had a blissful look about him while he sucked dick and that look was addictive for Boyd. He wanted that look as much as he wanted anything else now, so yes he gladly unzipped for Isaac whenever the guy wanted it just to watch him go. And though Erica was often on his mind while Isaac worked his cock, Boyd only ever grunted Isaac’s name and only ever kissed his lips. Just his lips. He never went any further with Isaac than that. He couldn’t and Isaac respected that, never pushing for more, never trying to change their arrangement into a relationship.


End file.
